He's Coming Home
by The Other Everdeen Girl
Summary: Annie deals with Finnick coming home and his funeral. Is she able to move on? Rated T for language. One-shot


**A/N: (Brighton) Hey guys, this is our first fanfic ever! I hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I was not awesome enough to be born Suzanne Collins, therefore no recognizable characters are mine, but are Suzanne's.**

* * *

**He's coming home**

_He was standing on a beach. The sun was setting and the waves were calm. He wore a white button down shirt with white trousers. He was beautiful._

_He turned toward her. "Annie" he breathed. "Guess what I'm coming home today."_

_She looked up and into his eyes. "You are?"_

_"Of course. I swear I'll never leave you again. I love you Annie" he moved toward her and locked her in an embrace. "Never again."_

The bright sunlight shined down on Annie's face. She squints and looks around the room. She was in her bedroom, not on a beach, and alone, not with Finnick.

A figure appears in the doorway, staring down at Annie. Johanna had moved in with her in District 4 as soon as the rebellion ended. All they had left was each other, so Johanna showed up with many bags and Annie had let her in without a word.

She groaned as she lifted herself up off the bed. With her swelling stomach, Annie had a hard time moving around as swiftly as she normally did. She had found out she was pregnant when she had first moved back. Finnick would have been so happy if he was there.

"Hey..." Johanna softly said, interrupting Annie's thoughts. "How are you feeling?" this was unusual for Johanna's normally snarky good morning routine.

Annie furrowed her brow in confusion. "What happened to the usual 'Get up! You have a damn doctor's appointment' or ' I swear, if you're not up in 5 minutes I will break down this fucking door!'?"

Johanna glared down at her roommate, but abruptly stops, s if she remembers something important. "Come on, you need food, so get your ass to the kitchen."

Annie, smiling at the return of Johanna's new attitude, manages to pull herself up and walk to the kitchen. In there Johanna, who never cooks, had managed to prepare scrambled eggs and shrimp and grits, Annie's favorite.

As soon as Annie sat down, Johanna took her place next to her. She watched as Annie ate the meal she prepared but didn't touch her own plate. As soon as Annie finished, Johanna started to speak.

"I got a call this morning. From Plutarch. You remember him right?"

Confused by the lack of Johanna's usual verve, Annie slowly nodded her head. It was normal for Annie to forget someone important with her mental instability and the hormones from the baby.

Johanna continued "well, he said they found... Finnick and that they were going to bring him home for you" at this point Johanna, of all people started to tear up. Annie hadn't seen her do that since those horrible weeks in the capitol. Annie shivered at the mere thought but her thoughts were soon returned to Finnick.

Finnick! He was coming home! He would see the birth of their child and they would grow old together raising their family. They told her he had died in the Capitol, but she never believed them. He was alive, she was sure of it and now, she had been right all along.

Johanna cleared her throat, interrupting Annie's thoughts. "There will be a... Um... Service for him tomorrow. You'll be able to say your-" her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands. Annie immediately went to her side.

"It's ok Johanna, Finnick's coming home. He's coming home and he'll get to see everything, the birth of our child, President Paylor sworn in, everything".

Johanna's head snapped up. She looked at her friend in horror and painful realization came off of her face. "Oh Annie" she whispered. "You don't think-" her voice broke and she sobbed into Annie's shirt once more.

* * *

**The next day**

Annie couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't here at Finnick's FUNERAL listening to the eulogy. She wasn't outside in the warm District 4 sun staring at a casket. It wasn't possible. Except that it was.

Johanna finally broke down and told Annie that Finnick wasn't coming home alive. She hadn't been allowed to see him one last time. Not that she wanted to. The last time she saw Finnick was the day he left for the Capitol. She wanted to remember him like that: perfect and completely whole. Nothing will tarnish that for her.

Lots of people that cared for Finnick showed up. There was Beetee, who was giving the eulogy at the moment; and Katniss and Peeta, who were holding hands as she leaned against his chest while he stroked her hair. (Annie smirked at the thought because she knew they would have always ended up together) Plutarch and the other victors were there too, Haymitch and even Enobaria. Other people had come bur too many for Annie to name. She smiled at the thought that everyone had come to say goodbye. If only she had the strength to.

The rest of the day was a blur. People came up and hugged her, promised they would write or visit and then left to catch a train. The day was now over and Johanna had gone to bed early, leaving Annie to her own devices.

The next minute she was out the door, with her feet knowing her destination before she did. Before Annie knew it, she was standing in front of finnick's grave. She knelt down and just looked at his headstone, which had his name and a picture of him Annie was able to dig up this morning. He looked so happy.

She started to speak. "Finnick, I can't believe this is happening. I keep thinking it's a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be there, but it's not." her voice was shaky but she took a deep breath and continued. "You have a child, can you believe it? I hope it's a boy. That way I know he'll be just like you. I love you Finnick Odair. And I promise you I will be the best damn mother there ever was to your kid. I promise."

With tears rolling down her cheek, Annie kissed his headstone and stood up to walk back to the house before Johanna figured out she was gone. As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard someone say: "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well did you like it? Please R & R me and Eliza would really appreciate it.**


End file.
